Un día mejor que cualquiera
by Teffy.Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Oshitari parece mostrar más interés del normal en Eiji? Algo que ni Fuji ni Gakuto quieren averiguar... Dream Pair, Dirty Pair


Moshi, moshi!, espero que disfruten este fic

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis o Tenisu no Ojisama no me pertenece, es del magnífico Konomi Takeshi, el cual nos brindó un manga y anime lleno de personajes guapísimos.

Es un one-shot que surgió de mis delirios, ¿Qué les puedo decir? DREAM PAIR FOREVER!

* * *

**UN DÍA MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro para Eiji, se levantó, desayunó, se lavó los dientes y salió rumbo a la escuela. A mitad del camino se topo con su mejor amigo Syusuke y de ahí caminaron juntos hacia el instituto.

¡Nada que no se pueda resolver! – pensó felizmente Eiji y con su sonrisa gatuna le intentó poner toda la atención posible a las clases.

Sin embargo, no había sido lo mismo para Fuji Syusuke, a pesar de que todos consideraban al tensai como un ser perfecto, él también tenía sus malos ratos, - más no malos gustos – pensó dicho genio mientras miraba a Eiji.

Su mañana había comenzado con una cierta atmósfera que no le agradaba, toda su rutina mañanera salió como cada día, a pesar de eso, tenía ese extraño sentimiento de que algo que no le iba a agradar pasaría ese día.

-Debe ser mi imaginación – pensó mientras cepillaba sus dientes.

Se colocó su abrigo y salió rumbo al instituto, a mitad del camino se encontró con su mejor amigo, y amor secreto, y caminaron juntos hasta el salón de clases. Si algo le agradecía Fuji a Kami era el hecho de que en todos sus años de escuela le había tocado estar siempre al lado de ese pelirrojo inquieto.

Las clases pasaron de la manera habitual, él salvando a Eiji cuando se encontraba distraído y la maestra le preguntaba algo, y así llegó el final del día de clases, ahora solo faltaba la práctica de tenis.

Mientras más se acercaban a las canchas, el sentimiento que había tenido Fuji en la mañana se acrecentaba, como si su instinto le quisiera avisar que mejor tomara a Eiji y corriera lejos de ahí, más el no se iba a dejar guiar por esos impulsos, así que ya listos salieron a las canchas.

-Bueno, ahora que se encuentran todos reunidos, es momento de decirles que hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial en donde nos acompañara el equipo de Hyotei para poder mejorar nuestro rendimiento – anunciaba Tezuka con su semblante estoico.

En cuanto el tensai escuchó la palabra Hyotei un escalofrío le recorrió su espina dorsal, no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esto.

-Así que ahora les diré cómo van a jugar, es importante que todos practiquen un estilo diferente, por eso he decidido que todos jugarán sencillos para poder ver sus habilidades individuales, recuerden que debemos mejorar todos para las nacionales. Los jugadores quedarán así:

Akutagawa – Echizen; Shisido – Takeshi; Ootori – Oishi; Kabaji – Inui; Kaidoh – Wakashi; Gakuto – Fuji; Oshitari – Kikumaru y Atobe y yo. ¿Alguna duda?, bueno, comencemos.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, con la cantidad de personas que quedaban era obvio que Tezuka pensaba en enfrentar a los acróbatas y a él con Oshitari, sin embargo, al momento de escuchar que a él le tocaba jugar contra Gakuto y a Eiji con Oshitari no pudo más que sentir cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. ¿¡Eiji con ese intento de genio!... Necesitaba comenzar a controlar sus celos, aunque nadie los notara porque por fuera seguía con su sonrisa eterna.

Eiji por su parte no lo podía creer, ¿Él contra el genio de Hyotei?, ¿Acaso Tezuka quería torturarlo por haber derramado sin querer poquita agua en sus lentes?, había escuchado que Oshitari era igual de sádico que Fujiko, y, no podía negarlo, tenía un poco de miedo.

Los partidos comenzaron y todo transcurría, lo más tranquilo que se podía tomando en cuenta a todos los jugadores, cada uno se esforzaba al máximo y aun así había unos que se encontraban "vigilando" a alguien más.

El partido de Fuji y Gakuto terminó deprisa, al parecer los dos tenían prisa por terminarlo ya que les había tocado lo más lejos posible de donde se desarrollaba el partido de Eiji y Yuushi. Ambos caminaban apresurados a dicho lugar una vez que terminaron el juego con la obvia victoria de Fuji.

Al llegar, ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al notar que al parecer sus compañeros de equipo se llevaban de maravilla, ¡Por Kami! ¡Hasta Yuushi sonreía! No podían creer lo felices que se veían compitiendo en ese juego.

Eiji y Yuushi habían comenzado el juego un poco incómodos, solamente habían tenido la oportunidad de jugar el uno contra el otro una sola vez y eso fue en dobles. No sabían que esperar en sencillos, sin embargo, antes de comenzar el juego Eiji se relajó e intentó disipar la tensión haciendo un comentario gracioso, tanto que hasta el genio de Hyotei no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

Ya con esto empezaron su juego, a la vez que platicaban, y no pudieron evitar notar el hecho de que lo estaban disfrutando. Cada uno pensaba que el otro era alguien buena onda y que, de no ser porque estaban en equipos contrarios, no serían una mala pareja de dobles. De hecho, su juego llevaba algo de tiempo porque al parecer ambos podían más o menos interpretar los movimientos del otro.

Así que no fue sorpresa para ninguno que al acabar el juego se dieran un apretón de manos para que el otro supiera que habían disfrutado el juego. Lo que si fue sorpresa para Oshitari fue el hecho de que Eiji le pasó un brazo por el hombro y haciendo su v característica en la mano declaró que le había caído muy bien.

Oshitari simplemente le dijo que él opinaba lo mismo y que inclusive le gustaría conocerlo más. Con esto, lo invitó a la hamburguesería una vez terminado el entrenamiento. Yuushi pensaba que valdría la pena conocer a este pelirrojo que le comenzaba a llamar la atención.

Fuji y Gakuto no podían quitar la mirada asesina que tenían encima de ese par. ¿Quién se creía Eiji para tocar a su pareja de dobles y amor secreto?, pensaba Gakuto, a la vez que Fuji pensaba ¿Quién se creía ese intento de tensai para tocar a su mejor amigo que pensaba en convertir en algo más? Ambos estaban que echaban fuego por los ojos. Fuji al notar esto cambió su expresión en cuestión de segundos a su acostumbrada sonrisa, no podía dejar caer su fachada de que nada lo afectaba.

Mientras se iba acercando el otro par a abandonar las canchas, el par de afuera (Fuji y Gakuto) no pudieron evitar escuchar la invitación de Yuushi a Eiji a ir a comer después del entrenamiento y así ambos, cada quien por su cuenta, se decidieron a seguirlos sin que los otros supieran.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Eiji corrió a cambiarse puesto que su nuevo amigo Oshitari-kun lo esperaba para ir a comer, y ¿quién era él para rechazar una invitación de comida gratis? Una vez que hubo terminado se despidió de su mejor amigo Fujiko para ir corriendo a la entrada en donde el otro tensai lo esperaba. Lo que Eiji no se imaginaba era que iban a ser seguidos por Gakuto y Fujiko.

Éstos iban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, de manera cuidadosa, para así evitar que los cacharan en pleno acto. Entrando a la hamburguesería fue más sencillo camuflajearse entre la gente de manera en que quedaron cerca del otro par (cada quien en el lugar que había escogido) para poder así escuchar su conversación.

Pareciera como si ese neko feo y Yuushi nunca se fueran a cansar de estar hablando, aunque le doliera admitirlo, ni siquiera Gakuto recordaba haber hablado y mantener la atención del genio para él tanto tiempo.

-Y entonces, ahí fue cuando descubrí que el tenis era hasta cierto punto más interesante todavía si agregaba ciertas acrobacias a él – Eiji desbordaba felicidad de su voz.

-Que interesante Kikumaru-kun – sonrió Oshitari con gracia.

-Jajajaja, nada de Kikumaru, Oshitari-kun, creo que puedes llamarme Eiji, somos amigos, ¿no? –

-Entonces hazme el favor de llamarme Yuushi, Eiji-chan –

-¡Nya!, no me digas Eiji-chan Yuushi-kun – exclamó el pelirrojo con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Jejeje, y ¿Por qué no? Eiji-chan – al mencionar esto se iba recorriendo más en dirección hacia Eiji – al fin y al cabo tú también me puedes llamar Yuushi-chan si gustas…

¡Estaba decidido! Ese bastardo peliazul estaba muy cerca de su adorado neko y no iba a permitir que nadie más que él le pusiera las manos encima, pero al parecer otro ya se le había adelantado.

Mukahi Gakuto no era alguien que se caracterizara por su paciencia, y mucho menos en situaciones como estas en donde veía a su amor secreto coquetearle a su peor enemigo. ¿Qué tenía ese Kikumaru que no tuviera él? Bueno, eso no importaba, el punto ahorita era sacar a Yuushi de ahí como fuera.

Cuando Fuji vio a Gakuto parado enfrente de la mesa de los otros supo que era el momento oportuno para actuar, sin más, se deslizó al lado de Eiji y lo tomó de la mano. En cuanto el pelirrojo volteó, Fuji le estampó un beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Eiji no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y no hizo más que dejarse llevar por el beso de su mejor amigo, que era a su vez su primer amor, cerrando así los ojos.

En cuanto se separaron los dos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Así que aquí estabas **MI** neko-chan – sonrió Syusuke – vente, ya es hora de irnos a casa – sin más tomó a Eiji del brazo para arrastrarlo, dejándolo apenas despedirse de "Yuushi-chan".

Una vez que el par estuvo fuera de la vista, Mukahi tomó asiento al lado de Yuushi para hacerle compañía.

-Mmmm… y a mi que me gustaba ese pelirrojo – suspiró Oshitari

Mukahi al ver encendidos sus celos con ese comentario de un impulso agarró a Oshitari y lo beso desenfrenadamente.

Cuando se separaron, el menor agachó el rostro sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por su parte, Oshitari no pudo más que sonreír y levantarle el rostro delicadamente.

-Pero, creo que aquí tengo a otro pelirrojo que me podría gustar todavía más.

Cuando Gakuto levantó la mirada para ver a Yuushi, éste lo beso y así comprendió que al final le había ganado la batalla a Kikumaru.

En otra parte de Tokio, Eiji y Fuji llegaban a la casa de éste último.

-Este… Fuji, ¿A qué se debió el beso? – preguntó con la voz cargada de curiosidad el acróbata.

-Eiji – dijo Syusuke abriendo sus ojos azul zafiro – es que simplemente no podía soportar que ese intento de genio se llevara mi posesión más valiosa de mi lado, te amo Eiji, y me harías muy feliz si me dijeras que tú también…

Antes de que el tensai pudiera terminar de hablar, Eiji ya lo había callado con un beso suave que terminó convirtiéndose en uno verdaderamente apasionado. – ¡Por supuesto que yo también te amo Syuu-chan! – gritó Eiji con un hermoso sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

-Bueno, pues entonces, más te vale que nunca más vuelvas a salir con ese "Yuushi-chan" si es que quieres que permanezca con vida…

Eiji no podía creer lo que oía, ¡Fuji Syusuke celándolo! Él sabía que debía de tener miedo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, al final, ese día había resultado muchísimo mejor de lo que había esperado.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es un fic corto, lo sé, sin embargo me nació de un ratito de inspiración que no podía desaprovechar.

Se agradecen los reviews! :3

¡Que tengan un bonito día!,

Teffy Uzumaki


End file.
